Ray (Sab)
This is an archived character! Meaning, this is Sab’s old OC and she doesn’t use it much anymore. However, due to roleplay purposes and misc. uses, do not claim/delete/vandalize the page. Originally a Joke Sue, but now an actual character! RAY This character belongs to Sab. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. Do not plagiarize appearance. A P P E A R A N C E "I look so glittery!" —— Ray is definitely not an invisible dragon, unlike most of his other friends. Although he is small, he isn’t the smallest there is. Some say he is so hyper that it’s almost impossible to notice him! He has odd features, but he looks SandWing for most of the part. In fact, his whole body build is that of a SandWing’s. Ray’s scales scales appear to be tawny gold (similar to Sunny), and almost like sand touched by evening light. In certain levels of light, they ripple into different shades of gold, and some areas almost appear to be brown-hued. His underscales are the same shade, but a little darker and appear to have small flecks of cinnamon on them. And like some other SandWings, his scales have black diamond patterns going down his body. Ray’s scales are unharmed, mainly because he doesn’t partake in violence and he tidies himself most of the time. The rest of him looks pretty normal for the very least. His wings are also the same shade of tawny gold, with the diamond patterns faintly on the edges. Ray’s wings are small just like his body, though not too small to the point he cannot fly with them. His wings are seen as lanky because he is not of an athletic type. The underbelly is pale yellow, and his horns and claws are ivory white. Ray’s sail is golden in color. The color of his eyes are a warm brown color. P E R S O N A L I T Y “I’m quite helpful.” —— Probably the most happiest dragon in Possibility, they say. Ray is considerred to be very bright and happy, always laughing and partying and smiling. No one would thought anything was wrong with this guy — he’s just doing what he loves. His bright and positive demeanor started off as a mechanism to cope with his empty backstory, where he was adopted by an elderly dragon. He had no clue on who his parents were, after all. Sadly, his way of thinking gets tiring after awhile. Soon, others would find him constantly annoying and would avoid him; and sometimes also telling him to shut up or stop. Ray is known to be narrowminded, having no limits and consideration for others. But when he does have consideration, he tends to pity others; and sometimes, he ends up overthinking a situation. After finding out about his past and heritage, Ray becomes less of the cheery person he is. It appears he has some sort of “survival instinct” in him, as he is more wary and anxious about others. He still retains the happiness and laughter, but it just isn’t pronounced anymore. Luckily, he has Asterion to keep him company, and his heart sometimes flutters and brighten again. S K I L L S *'Positivity:' It brightens up a lot of dragons. <3 *'Comic relief abilities:' Non-Canon abilities such as elongating his neck and breaking the fourth wall. Ability’s dramatic effects vary on the scenario. *'Artistic Skills:' He is very good at drawing and crafting. H I S T O R Y “I’m grateful to have my grandma.” —— Ray was pretty much a nobody in his egg, until his “grandma” found him in the dunes. There he was, in his egg, nested amongst the sands as a missing egg. And when his scrawny faded gold grandma came along, she took him out of interest and brought him back. If it weren’t for her odd egg-snatching interest, Ray would’ve been hatching alone. She loves him just like her previous eight adopted dragonets. Although he questions his origins, he loves his grandmother. Even though she's busy with witchcraft-related brewing, Ray admired her soups and cooking. And she even introduced him to Mizar, who lives across from him. Although he was weird at times, they became friends anyway. Most likely because of his odd coloring, haha. They happened to be inseperable, despite the SkyWing’s troublesome behavior. Ray is a positive dragon, and didn’t stop him at all. Mizar didn’t mean anything bad, anyway. And from sticking with Mizar, he found a SeaWing named Buruu and became friends with her. He made even more friends, that they formed a group. And at one point, he was trying to fly after his pet owl (who went loose). And that’s when Ray crossed paths with the Scorpion Den-SandWing Kingdom war, and became a war prisoner to Scorpion Den. He was planned to be a forced soldier, but eventually ended up as a half-prisoner because he was related to their leader. His brother, Armadillo, told him of his heritage, speaking of an egg that was supposedly abandoned because “it wasn’t supposed to exist.” And Ray even found out about the MudWing blood in him. Weeks of staying inside the Scorpion Den’s largest fortress, Ray grown to be scared of the world outside. Yet, he was optimistic of his rescue. His wishes came true as his friends set flames onto the city, rescuing the many prisoners. Armadillo was enraged, but too weak to cast revenge. That gave Ray and his friends many weeks of peace. T R I V I A * A ray is a beam of light. * Believe it or not, he’s the only (of two, the other being Fox (Sab)) OC of Sab’s to have a clichéd name. But that’s only because he is named after a fictional character. * If he weren’t taken in as an egg, he would have died after hatching. * His parents were Scorpion Den leaders — a female, diamondbacked SandWing named Lady Blackjack; and a Sand/Mud crimelord named Bar. * None of his friends - even himself - know about his hybrid ancestry. They assume his looks are just a unique thing. * He owns a pet owl named “Dummie,” marked with a black legband with “R” on it. * Is the youngest out of his friend group, being six when they all met one another. G A L L E R Y RayBYEMOOOOOOO.png|by Emu (Old design) the sun is a deadly ray.png|By Dewdrop :O FRRay2.png|FR Ray by Sab 20180729 164915.jpg|Gacha Studio Ray arranged by Aquamine Rayneon.png|By MoonlightFantasy! R E L A T I O N S H I P S The Four: Ray adores his group of friends very much. He sees Kurogami as pretty vulnerable, yet a nice guy. Mizar is considered his best friend. Buruu is his role model. Others Category:SandWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Content (XSabxManiacX) Category:MudWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets